


Save Me

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, adorable boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen has a very rational fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Raleigh had seen Chuck face incredible odds before. Seriously, the man had faced certain death and a nuclear explosion with incredible aplomb. Following his survival of said explosion, he had watched Chuck free dive with sharks, climb sheer rock faces, and even jump off said cliffs.

The man had nerves of steel and had never shone an ounce of fear. That knowledge is what sent a jolt of panic through Raleigh when “RAAHHLEIGH!” rang through their apartment.

The sheer terror inflecting his name was enough to cause him to drop the plate he was holding and race at a dead sprint though their bedroom and into the bathroom.

Now there were moments in one’s life in which circumstances caused a person’s entire outlook on life to shift and the sight that met Raleigh was most definitely one of those moments.

Charles Hansen, savior of the world and survivor of the breach, was currently standing on the side of the tub dripping wet, completely naked, and gripping the shower curtain like a life line.

The only thing that kept Raleigh from collapsing into a fit of laughter was the look on Chuck’s face. He looked so young, terrified, and almost near tears. “Chuck? What’s wrong?” Raleigh asked in a gentle voice, like one might use with a frightened animal.

“KILL IT!” Chuck gasped out and pointed in the direction of the cabinets.

By that point Max had waddled into the bathroom excited by the commotion. Raleigh looked down at Max completely at a loss. Max tilted his head to the side with his tongue lolling out. Raleigh could literally hear his doggy thoughts.

_Completely bonzo isn’t he? Can’t help but love him though, am I right?_

Good lord he was having a silent conversation with a dog. He needed a vacation before he literally became a Hansen.

Raleigh refocused on the man silently having a heart-attack in front of him. “Kill what Chuck?” That got Raleigh a glare.

“The bloody spider!” Raleigh couldn’t help the look of stunned disbelief on his face.

“Spider?”

“Yeah you bloody drongo! Kill the damn spider!” Chuck visibly shuddered on the word spider this time.

After a moment of staring blankly Raleigh silently grabbed a piece of toilet paper, walked to the cabinet and found the small grey spider lurking between the base of the wood and the small carpet Mako had bought them. Raleigh gently lifted the arachnid with the toilet paper and headed for the door.

He stopped just before stepping back into the bedroom he turned back to his boyfriend. As he looked back Chuck was running a hand over his face and Max had propped his front legs on the side of the tub to lick the water from Chuck’s legs.

“I just want you to understand, I will never, as long as I live, let you live this down babe.” Raleigh said with a smile.

Chuck’s “Fucking hell.” Followed him out the door


End file.
